Ignorant Bliss
by music-is-life2009
Summary: We are all but seeds that have yet to blossom. We make mistakes we regret and we learn to love. Being Vampires we led no normal 'life' but it doesn't mean we cant find love, it also doesn't mean were perfect. "Ah, the fun has yet to begun" Normal Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story…yes I know that I have three up already but it seems that people just aren't as into them anymore…I can say for myself that I know they are not any good really…the grammar and all is perfect (thanks to my wonderful BetA!) but its just the fact that I tend to get ahead of myself and jump into things way to much…so I came up with an idea…Just Another Once Upon a Time and The Heartbeat of the Music are on hold…I am only going to write them on my free time and when I get bored or have writers block for this new story or taking Chances…So don't look forward to getting updates from anything But Taking Chances and the new story you're about to read Ignorant Bliss…So let's get this show on the road I'll finish this talk at the end :) **

_**Ignorant Bliss**_

_**Chapter One: Losing it all (Alice's POV)**_

"Ali, you better get up! It's your last day of your senior year, and you don't want to be late!" Em yelled.

I turned over in my bed grumbling a 'no' and tried to go back to sleep. I should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. Next thing I knew, my covers were being ripped away from me and I was being dragged from my bed. Gosh, I am going to murder him.

"Really now, little sister? Would you like a shot at that? Come on, I'll let you take the first swipe." Em laughed. I didn't realize I had spoken that thought aloud.

"I'm warning you right now! If you don't get out of this room, you're going to wake Bella up, then it will be the end of both our lives as we know it!" I yelled at him.

"I hope you have your casket picked out," I heard a agitated voice mumble. Oh gosh, "Get. Out. Of. Our. Room." Bella said glaring at our big brother. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Hurry up if you want a ride though. Breakfast is on the table, mom's at work already, and you two have one hour." With that, he left our room.

As soon as we heard the last of his footsteps on the stairs, we burst out laughing. Bella really could put a scare in anyone, good acting skills, sometimes..

"I can't believe it's the end of our senior year!" Bella yelled.

"I know! Me either, so since it is an important day.." I started.

"No,"

"Bella please?! Come on, I won't ask for anything the rest of forever if you just let me dress you today!" I said, giving her my puppy dog face I knew she couldn't deny.

"You would think since we we're twins, we would love the same things. Obviously not. Fine, but this is the last time." She said giving in.

It was true. Bella and I were twins. Complete opposites, though. Bella was about 5'5 with long wavy brown hair, the prettiest big brown eyes ever complimented with a think dark frame of eyelashes, a slim figure, and when she would wear the right clothes she would have curves to match. She loved to read and write. That included music, lyrics, and stories and poems. She was very smart and could play the guitar very well. She hated anything to do with shopping or any other 'girly' thing.

Then there's me. I'm about 4'9, with short black hair and green eyes.I have a very slim curvy figure also and we're both very pale. As Bella loves writing and reading and such, I love listening to music, shopping and just plain out having a good time. I do have a good eye with fashion though and I love sketching new outfits and ideas. I think one of the few things we have in common are that we're obviously both the same age, eighteen on September 18.

We both have tempers and though Bella may be more stubborn than I, we both are dead set when it comes to things we set our minds to. Also, we are not much into 'dating.' We stick together all the time, and just enjoy being with each other and our brother Emmett, who is nineteen and graduated last year.

Ah Em, he's another thing completely. He is massive, not like fat or anything, but let's just say if you rounded a corner and saw him you would turn the other way. People get scared when they see all the muscles, which is what makes him so huge, and his tall self. If they would take the time, they would see that he's nothing but a huge, protective teddy bear.

"Ok Bella, I will save you from some of the torture. No make-up today," I heard her sigh in relief, "except eyeliner. I'm just going to curl your hair and let it fall in ringlets and...hmm...as for the outfit…the cute little summer dress and flip-flops."

"Really, no heels and skinny jeans with a tight belly shirt?!?" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"If you don't shut up, then maybe." I threatened.

After about forty five minutes, I was done with the both of us. We ran down the stairs, bags in hand, and sat at the table to eat. I was starting to get really nervous though. I saw Bella's hands shaking and Emmett looked at us and laughed.

"Come on you guys, it's not going to be that bad. All you're doing is sitting in a gym with a bunch of people, walking across the stage when called, with a bunch of people watching, shaking a hand and grabbing your diplomas, with a bunch of people watching, while trying not to trip, which would cause all the people watching to start laughing. Don't worry though, there not laughing at you…well, ok, yeah they would be."

"Ok Em, you seriously want to die today, don't you?" I asked.

He didn't even take in my words. He was too busy laughing at a hysteric Bella. Did I mention that she has major problems when it comes to tripping, falling, getting hurt, anything? She's a danger magnet; major klutz.

"Ok, let's just leave and get this over with." Bella said

At our school, we don't really do anything, normally. The last day of school consists of the seniors getting lined up to graduate, while everyone else and parents take seats in the gym. After the reception, everyone goes home. We got there with ten minutes to spare and Emmett went to take his seat, hugging us both, and Bella and I went to go stand in line.

"Brandon's front of the line please." Ms. Cope said to us.

After an hour long ceremony, and a gleeful Bella later, for not falling or anything, we went to the reception to find Emmett.

"Where is mom?" I asked when we found him.

"I have no clue. She texted me saying she was on her way."

That's when we saw Renee, the deputy officer, running towards us. I knew it was bad news.

"Kids' you need to get to the hospital now! Your mom was found on the side of the road and-"

Before she could finish her sentence we were all in action, running to the car and racing to the dreading place that now held our mom's fate. When we got there we were told to wait in the lobby. After what seemed like a decade, a nurse came out with a tear streaked face and I already knew what she was here to say. Our mom was gone. Forever.

I immediately ran into my brother's arms along with Bella and didn't even listen to the words the nurse said. What were we going to do? Emmett only had a low wage job, mom paid for most everything. We were going to get kicked out of our house and live on the streets. Our lives were over.

**Two years later**

"Come on Bella! MOVE!" I yelled at her.

"It's not as easy as you may think when I'm carrying more than YOU!"

"Guys stop, no fighting. Let's just get the rest of the things moved in so we can finally relax. Dad said he should be home shortly and I want to have all this done before he gets back" Emmett said.

Finally, after a few bruises (metaphorically speaking) and hours later, we were all moved into our not so little house and started unpacking. Ah Alaska, you got to love it. Not.

_**So what do you think? I know it's not that good of a chapter, but this is just an introduction to the story…so hit or miss? Please review it keeps the fuel going!**_

_**Also I am not making promises on when I will be updating again..maybe next weekend some time? I have no clue…I just hate saying when I'm going to update and then I never do for good reasons though…school first :)…gah. Anywho, I hope to be updating Taking Chances soon…in case you haven't read it yet…go check it out…Thank my amazing Beta for its grammar goodness..and some of the ideas :) Her user name is Jacob's Lala…go check out her story We'll Get Along Just Fine…it's amazing!**_

_**Also the first reviewer will get a preview/sneak-peek to the next chapter…:) **_

_**Much love,**_

_**Danielle Nichole!3**_


	2. Welcome to Alaska

**OK, so I went and looked at my Story Stats and it says I'm getting A LOT of hits and views…but THREE reviews! I was so sad! I think my summary isn't that good so it isn't appealing people…so that will change :)..anyways…on with the new chapter..:)**

_**Ignorant Bliss chapter two: Welcome to Alaska.**_

_**And since I didn't do this last chapter…Disclaimer: I, obviously, do NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this story…anything recognizable belongs to their rightful owners :)..**_

**Bella's POV**

I really never thought that I would have ended up like this…a vampire...but there is no going back. Obviously, I just wish that it wouldn't have happened the way it had...so soon after our mothers death.

_-Flashback-_

_Two years ago…_

"_Bells, come on, let's go. We need to get moving now." It was Alice. I knew that much, but I couldn't really place the words. Why would they want to leave this place? It was the only memory we had left of our mom, and they just wanted to leave._

"_Bella, come on sis! We need to leave now." This time, it was Emmett_

"_I can't. We can't just pack up and leave!"_

"_We have to. Come on, it will be ok. We will be ok."_

_So that was it. We packed up all our things, what we had, and left…to Italy. Letting go...it's something even the oldest of us have had to master again and again._

_Two months later..._

"_Hey honey, I'm homeeee!"_

"_Yeah, Em. We know. Who wouldn't what with all the stomping?"_

"_Come on! Sheesh Bells, what's with you?"_

"_Nothing, I'm just freaked out. I ran into some people today. I mean if you could call them that. They were so strange...pale white skin, red eyes...It was just creepy."_

"_Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about."_

"_Yeah me too. I saw them yesterday, and they were just watching me with creepy stalker looks." Alice replied._

"_Yeah, they came into the shop today. Something is off about them." Emmett agreed._

"_Well, oh well, maybe…I don't know. I'm going to bed. Night guys."_

"_Night."_

_-3:00 am-_

"_It is impossible to sleep when it's this cold? Em, did you turn down the heat again?"_

_Silence_

"_Em, hello, anybody-"_

"_Shush now, child," said a soothing voice. "Come, as there is much in store."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Bella? Bellaaaaa! Snap out of it and lets gooooo!" Alice said.

"Alice, leave your sister be." Carlisle said.

"But dad, we have to go! We're going to be late!"

"Late? To the mall? Now how is that?"

"It's the mall, dad! Fine. Bella, can we go now please?"

"Oh, yay, this should be fun. More pranks?"

"Emmett, no! We just got settled! Do not ruin it! I don't want to move again. Yet."

"Jeez kid. Just playing, but yeah, let's go, shall we?"

"We shall," I say, threading my arms through theirs.

"Kids...well... Bella? Please make sure your sister doesn't buy out the place and Emmett behaves himself."

"Will do dad. Got a leash on hand?"

"Ha-ha hilarious Bella," Alice said sourly.

As soon as we got there, of course, Alice drags us to the…

"Alice, no. No! I am not getting this! If I were to wear this out, dad would have a stroke! Ok, well, rhetorically saying, but still! No, and that's final!"

"Bella, you may as well give up. We all know who's going to win this." Emmett said laughing

"Exactly, just give u-"

"Alice?"

"Yo, Ali. Anyone there?"

"Oh-my-gosh, no way." She whispered

"Ali, what is it?" I asked. All she did was point her finger…oh god.

There, standing right in front of us, not even twenty feet away, were two guys with a girl, and they looked so…like us. The beautiful looks, pale skin, and…gold eyes. They were looking at us to, looking just as confused and yet relieved as I knew we looked.

"This cannot be real," Emmett whispered.

"Well, how about we not all stare at each other! It's weird. Let's go talk to them!" Alice the brilliant said.

Then, before I even registered what we were doing we were standing right there, in front of them. For the longest time, it seemed we just all stared at one another.

"Creepy," Em said, waving his hand in front of them as if they would go straight through, which of course caused us all to laugh.

"Yes Emmett, it is so very 'creepy'. Gosh, why do you have to be an idiot?" Alice said. "I'm sorry, forgive me for my brothers behavior. He's not the brightest one of the bunch."

"Hey!"

"My name is Alice, this is Bella, my sister, and of course, our brother Emmett."

"I'm Rosalie, these are my brothers, Jasper and Edward, and it is quite alright about your brother. We all need a laugh now and then."

"Thank you Rosalie," Emmett said.

"Well, I am sorry to cut this short, but we must be on our way home. Catch you later?"

"Sure," Alice replied.

After they left we all went home. We told Carlisle what had happened and, of course, he was glad that there were people here like us. People we didn't have to act different around. We could just be ourselves. Later, Alice and Emmett went to hunt and Carlisle went to his study, leaving me with a whole lot of nothing to do.

I thought back to the three new people we had met. Rosalie, tall, long blonde hair, and very beautiful. Jasper, tall, curly blonde hair, slim but built and of course very handsome. Edward, tall, reddish-brown disarray of hair, and like Jasper, slim and built, and incredibly gorgeous. But the best part of all this was their eyes...gold. That only meant one thing. They, like us, only fed off of animals.

"Weird," I mumbled to myself, then went to fetch my much beloved laptop.

_Sometimes I think back to my old life and noticed how much I have changed. I am no longer the little girl I used to be, nor am I the women I yearn for others to see me as. Though I know I have my family, I can't help feeling like something is missing. That one thing, I am sure, will be the thing that will change me…make me blossom. I have yet to spread my wings and step forth to the line I need to cross. They say before I can run I will need to be able to walk. There are big steps that I know I will need to cross. Though I know it may not be the easiest thing, it is still the much needed thing I need to do in order to let go…_

_The stakes are high, but I know I am not alone in this battle._

_-Bella_

"Bells, do you ever go one night without writing in that thing?" Alice asked me later, eyeing the laptop I was typing on, when we were on our way to school. It was our first day at this new school.

"Nope."

"Sheesh, ok. Now let's go in here and show these people who run this school now!"

"Ha, yeah, right, keep the dream living, sister."

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Em said, jumping out of the car.

As always when we walked to the office, everyone stared. You would think we would get used to it, but I think it just gets more annoying every time.

"Excuse me, miss?" Alice asked. "We are the new students. The Cullen's."

"Ah, yes, uh...here are your papers dear."

"Thanks."

"Alice, Bella, Emmett? Is that you?"

"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. running towards the three.

"Emmett! Watch out!" Alice yelled.

Ha, Great

_**So everyone, that was just a taste of an introduction to the Mason's :)I hoped you all liked it…in the next chapter I am going to start doing interviews again maybe…I have no clue it all depends…so when and if you review please do tell who you want the review to be with…and whose POV you want the next chapter to be in:)**_

_**A big thanks to my beta JacobsLala:) she is amazing as always and a big help to me:P thanks girly…you should go check her out! Anyways do review I love your alls feedback…and also to all those who are reading and NOT reviewing please do review…it keeps me writing:)**_

_**Much love,**_

_**Danielle!**_


End file.
